


One shot Peachshipping kiss

by Catgirl1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Author has never kissed someone and is bad at writing romance in any form, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot, Peachshipping kiss, post Dm but pre DSOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Yugi arrives at school alone. He and Tea talking, then do what everyone have been wanting to do from day one. Too bad it isn't private since their friends are hiding in the bushes, cameras at the ready.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 8





	One shot Peachshipping kiss

Tea had been a little too late to meet with Yugi and texted him as she ran to school, hoping he would go along with it. Fortunately, he texted back saying he was running a little late as well, having forgotten he no longer had the puzzle and had nearly lost his mind searching for it.

She arrived on time to see Yugi by the entrance, waiting for her to walk inside school, something they always did together. 

"Sorry again, I feel like I should say it." Tea said.

"No worries, we're both guilty of running late." Yugi chuckled. It wasn't fair that he'd grown a couple of inches and his voice had gotten deeper. He reminded Tea of Atem way too much.

Meanwhile, in some nearby bushes...

"Okay, Joey, when are they going to kiss?" Duke asked, impatiently, arm getting tired from holding his phone.

"Patience, patience." Joey replied. Easy for him to say, his arm was propped up.

"You keep saying that and it's been three years!" Tristan complained.

"It has to happen one of these days!" Bakura said, faithfully.

"Yugi, I have something to tell you." Tea finally said, getting confidence from thinking about the most confident person she ever knew.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"I like you, Yugi, like, I love you. I think I have loved you for a long time now."

"Really?" Yugi asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I am still not sure how long it's been, but I love you."

"Tea, I love you too." Yugi confessed.

The two looked at each other.

"So, how do we ki-" Yugi was cut off as Tea responded by doing exactly as she wanted too since she fell in love with him. Yugi kissed back.

They were interrupted by a loud camera noise, broke apart, and turned. There were their four school friends poorly concealed in the bushes.

"Dangit, why did you have the sound on, Joey?!"

"I didn't know!" 

"Well, we all got our picture. I'm sending this to the whole friend group. Marik is going to go nuts!"

In the Afterlife...

Atem jumped up from the magical mirror he had been looking at, screaming excitedly.

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED! OH MY RA, WHOOOOOOOOOO!" He cheered, beaming.

Everyone looked at each other while the proud father wondered what his son was so pleased about that it would give them all a royal headache.

Real world:

The picture was posted on all corners of the internet before Tea could murder the others.

Everyone enjoyed the picture just as much (minus Rebecca and Vivian). 

And if Yugi had to go on his tiptoes to kiss her, nobody made a comment on that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yugioh. I own the fanfiction.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and motivational as are kudos!


End file.
